Go! Godman (2008 film)
|rating =Unrated |budget =¥???,???,??? |gross =¥???,???,??? |runtime =22 minutes |designs =ShinsakuGoddo, ShinsakuGurin, ShinsakuJirasu, ShinsakuGaira, ShinsakuShiraji, ShinsakuKappa, ShinsakuMasuku }} Go! Godman is a 2008 tokusatsu short-film produced by Toho Company Ltd. Plot While taking photos of a small run-down town for a self-published magazine, professional photographer, Mika Ayase is attacked by a giant monster called Tsunojiras. There, she runs into Koichi Matsushita, a young man who was overseeing the demolition of a building, where she explains herself as attempting to capture the records of the memories of the former inhabitants of the town. Seeing the town slowly being destroyed by man, and now a giant monster saddens Mika, as anyone who used to live there will no longer have any ties to it. But, the voices of children echo a name through the town: "Godman". Shortly after this cry for help, a figure flies across the sky toward the monster seemingly answering the calls of the children. Touching down to the ground, the hero grows to the height of the monster and battle ensues. Though the hero's effort was great, Tsunojiras quickly gained the upper hand, knocking him to the ground multiple times. Luckily, encouragement from Koichi enabled Godman to rise and use his abilities against the monster. Tsunojiras was beaten by Godman's flail-like weapon, the Godman Crush and was blown to pieces by energy bullets shot from Godman's fist. A large chunk of Tsunojiras's flesh landed near Mika and Koichi, and before their eyes, another monster spawned from it. This time, an ape-like monster called Jilarji. Once more, the two were saved by Godman, now shrunk back to human size. The two managed to flee, but were confronted by another spawn of Tsunojiras's flesh, Gaira. Godman seemingly defeated the previous monster, and appeared to take on the next. Little did he know, Jilarji was actually still alive. This led to the two monsters teaming up and nearly killing Godman by knocking off one of his power bracelets, and strangling him. This caused Mika to remember that the superhero had appeared long before, and that his bracelets were needed to win. Risking her life to save him, Mika ran out into the open and retrieved the bracelet for Godman, causing him to regain full strength and power. He was now able to overcome the two monsters, firing his explosive disc weapons known as the Godman Circles at them. This caused Jilarji to knock over a pile of boxes and pipes which nearly fell on Mika. One of the boxes was filled with multiple vintage items, including a Green Call. Unexpectedly, while Godman was occupied, Jilarji stood up once more and confronted Mika, who used the device to call Greenman to protect her. Sure enough, the mechanical hero raced to the scene and beat Jilarji to the ground. Godman finished off both monsters, using his Super Sonic Wave attack and peace was restored to the town once more. Staff Cast Appearances Characters and Monsters *Mika Ayase *Koichi Matsushita *Godman *Tsunojiras *Gaira *Jilarji *Kappalge (Credits) *Green Mask (Credits) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Green Call *Greenman Gallery Soundtrack Alternate Titles *''New Production: Go! Godman'' *''Go! Go! Godman and Greenman'' Video Releases Toho Company Ltd. (2008)Amazon.co.jp: 帰ってきた“おはよう”ヒーロー 行け!行け!ゴッドマン&グリーンマンBOX (2008) Toho *'Return of the "Good Morning" Heroes: Go! Go! Godman and Greenman BOX' *Released: May 23, 2008 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese *Format: Color, Dolby *Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 174 minutes run time, 3 discs, box set *Features: **'Disc 1:' Go! Godman, Godman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Godman's battles), Godman Monster List **'Disc 2:' Go! Greenman, Greenman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Greenman's battles), Greenman Monster List **'Disc 3:' Go! Godman (2008), Making of Go! Godman (2008), Godman Karaoke Hall Trivia *''Go! Godman'' has never had a theatrical release, instead being released in the Godman and Greenman box-set. **The movie was made to commemorate Go! Godman and Go! Greenman's anniversaries. *Among the returning is Gaira, who received a new suit for the first time in over 40 years. **Gaira's roar was also restored in this new film, as he had a different roar in his past two appearances (Go! Godman and Go! Greenman). *Extra footage of the monsters was filmed and played during the credits of the movie. *The full version of Godman's theme was used for the end of the movie. *Tsunojiras was killed during the beginning of the movie, yet he later appeared in a battle royale during the credits. *During the flashback of Mika Ayase as a child playing with her Godman figure, a MechaGodzilla figure can be seen near a swing set as well as Greenman and Megalon figures in a pail of sand. *Green Mask is the only in this film to have not previously appeared in both Go! Godman and Go! Greenman. *This film was created on such a low budget, filming locations consisted entirely of the studio parking lot and alleyways between buildings on the lot. In addition, within scenes which required flying debris, burnt wood chips were used as simulated refuse.SciFi Japan: Toho’s New GO! GODMAN: On the Set Report– Gaira Returns! (ON THE SET OF NEW PRODUCTION: GO! GODMAN) References External Links *Official webpage. Poll Do you like Go! Godman? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Category:Films Category:Kaiju films Category:2000s films Category:Millennium series Category:Japanese films Category:Films directed by Masaaki Tezuka Category:Crossovers